


Punishment is Relative

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Snape has been naughty; Lupin finds a way to "punish" him – with Charlie's help.





	Punishment is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> Written for writcraft's Severus Snape Kink Meme, prompts included: bondage, cbt, watching, jealousy, orgasm denial, a little dirty talk, a little hair pulling, a blindfold, a ball gag, infidelity....  
> Beta: Rayvyn2K

~~~~

A hand grabbed Snape's hair and yanked his head back. He gasped into the ball gag and fought to orientate himself behind the blindfold. He'd walked without caution into the house he had shared with Lupin for three years. Why not? The war was over, life was safe.

Or not.

He'd been hit with a curse that had momentarily, and painlessly, knocked him out. On coming to, he had found himself stripped, his arms bound behind his back, and positioned – by the feel of it – on his knees on the braided rug of the lounge. From the growing ache in his groin, Snape assumed that his genitals were bound as well.

That thought sent a surge of blood to the site in question, elevating the pain to a new level.

Delicious.

_Ouch!_

The hand in his hair tugged again.

"So, lover-mine, you think you can go off and shag any available cock and I won't mind, do you?" The familiar, rough voice was low in his ear.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ He knew he shouldn't have had so much to drink the final night of the Annual European Potioneers Conference last week, but how the hell had Lupin found out? Snape struggled in vain to point out that they had never talked about exclusivity.

"Oh, it's not just that you cheated on me." _Was Lupin reading his mind?_ "It's the public display of drunkenness _and sex_ that you need to be punished for. Really, a war hero, an esteemed Master of Potions, engaging in fornication and debauchery in a public fountain in the town square."

He felt Lupin's lips against his ear. "And yes, I _am_ jealous of that good-looking young man who was fucking your arse. _Both_ of the good-looking young men." Sharp teeth nipped his neck none too gently. "I'm going to punish you."

Had his cock and balls not been bound, Snape would have come on the spot. He moaned into his gag.

The blindfold was pulled away, taking a few hairs with it, tangled in the knot. Snape winced, then blinked in the low light of the room.

His blood froze for a moment before he turned a burning look of betrayal on Lupin. They were not alone.

"That's right, Charlie's in the country on a visit, and thought he'd drop in." Lupin ran a hand down Charlie's chest. "You know Charlie and I used to be… _friends?"_

Snape growled into his gag, squeezing his knees together in a vain attempt to hide himself from Charlie's smugly amused eyes.

Lupin helped by using a finger on Charlie's jaw to turn his head. He brushed his lips lightly over Charlie's, then Snape saw a flick of tongue and their mouths opened and came together. The kiss deepened and their bodies drew closer.

The blood flooded to Snape's groin and the ache returned. He looked down to see just what Lupin had done, and his eyes widened in shock. They had played at binding each others cocks a bit, but this was different. Each bollock was bound separately and his long cock was _folded in half_ and bound to the base of each side of his sack. The whole complicated thing made his genitals look something like a four-leaf clover. There was no way he could come tied up like that, and any increase in arousal brought a deeper and deeper ache to his groin.

_Where the fuck did Lupin learn that?_

He heard Charlie laugh and his mouth went dry at the thought that it may have been Charlie's hands that had bound him so intimately.

"Like it, Severus?" Lupin was smirking at him. "Charlie taught me."

Snape grumbled something rude into his gag.

"Yes, we should get on with it." Lupin intentionally misinterpreted him. "Now, _I know_ you like to watch…."

Oh, yes, he did! Snape didn't go peering in people's windows or anything, but anytime the opportunity arose, instead of politely turning away, he would hide himself and watch. (That the opportunity arose more frequently for him than it did for most people was purely coincidental.) He loved watching the slow slide of cock into a willing body – it didn't matter to him what sex the bodies were, but male was a bonus – and the hard pounding that reduced the pounded into a gibbering, begging mess of need. He loved to watch faces contort in orgasm, loved to see muscles clench and hear the grunts and cries of release.

He loved fucking with the light on for that very reason. There were mirrors in the bedroom for that very reason. Snape didn't care who he watched, hell, he even loved to watch animals fuck. He loved the primal force of it.

The ache in his genitals had already spread to his abdomen, and Lupin was only just pulling the tails of Charlie's unbuttoned shirt from his jeans and sliding the garment off his shoulders. When Lupin bent to suck the nipple with the gold ring, Snape grew light-headed. He spread his knees, not knowing if he was trying to ease, or increase, the pain in his groin.

Their clothes were gone now, and they were fondling each other, stroking, squeezing, caressing, as they shared wet, open-mouthed kisses. Lupin's cock, familiar in its length and girth, made Snape's mouth water, and he drooled around the ball gag.

Lupin was bending Charlie over now, murmuring a lubrication charm. The muscles in Charlie's arms and shoulders bunched as he braced himself on Snape's desk and spread his legs, looking over his shoulder and inviting Lupin with a smile. They were only a few feet away, and Snape could _smell_ their arousal.

He groaned loudly and helplessly as Lupin pushed inside Charlie's tight arse.

" _Fuck_ , yeah." Charlie panted as Lupin's cock slid deep.

Lupin fucked him slowly, his strokes long and deep, and Snape couldn't take his eyes off the pull and stretch of Charlie's arse as Lupin continued to fill him and withdraw.

Snape hunched over, panting, the delicious pain spreading throughout his body.

Lupin picked up the pace. Charlie threw his head back, a steady stream of filthy encouragement and begging promises coming from him as Lupin pounded harder, faster.

Snape cried out into his gag as a new feeling threatened to overwhelm the others. _He_ wanted that cock driving into _his_ arse. Lupin's cock was _his_ , and oh, gods, how he wanted it! Jealously boiled up in Snape and caused the pain to blossom into a level of pure pleasure.

 _His_ lover was fucking someone else right before his eyes. _His_ cock was pounding someone else's arse. Lupin's beautiful cock – _it was supposed to belong to **him**_ – was stretching, pounding… and Lupin was ready to come. Snape knew him too well to not know when he had passed the point of control, when he had to just _fuck_ until his massive bollocks drew up and emptied themselves. But it should be in _his_ arse, not the arse of some handsome, muscled young man. But… _oh god_ , Lupin was coming now. Head back, teeth clenched, body shuddering, only a single grunt as he spent himself.

Snape was trembling uncontrollably.

A softly spoken charm tidied them as Charlie stood and stretched, then kissed Lupin gently. Lupin stroked his cheek fondly, and then Snape saw it. Charlie had a huge erection. His cock was shorter than Lupin's, but even thicker, and it was now straining proudly from a nest of mahogany curls.

_Dear gods._

"Right, now." Lupin's voice was a little breathless. "Up you go." He pulled Snape to his feet and released his arms. Leading him to the desk, he turned him and pushed him back until he was sitting on the smooth wood.

Charlie stepped up. "Brace yourself now, Snape." He lifted Snape's legs and rested them against his chest, then pulled Snape forward until his arse was at the edge of the desk so Snape had to prop himself upright with his hands braced behind him. Charlie reached down and ran a finger over Snape's hole, and he felt the results of a lubrication charm.

"Not too much, though." Charlie grinned. "Remus tells me you like it rough, like to be pounded until your bones turn to jelly."

Snape thought the explosion of pleasure/pain might overwhelm him as his bound cock tried desperately to stiffen.

Lining up his cock and digging his fingers into Snape's thighs to hold him in place, Charlie drove forward suddenly, burying himself balls deep in one thrust.

Snape screamed into his gag. His body jerked and his hands slid on the polished wood. Charlie reached forward, one hand grasped the back of Snape's neck and pulled him up so he could watch Charlie's cock plundering his body.

Charlie withdrew slowly to the head, then drove forward again. Snape saw a small smear of blood appear on Charlie's cock as he proceeded to pound into Snape's arse.

It was all Snape could do to focus. He body was trembling and jerking and _someone_ was making a steady keening noise. He thought his bollocks were going to explode and his cock was stinging with pain, but the binding meant there was no release for him.

A choked cry drew his attention to Charlie as the other man emptied himself deep inside Snape's heat.

Snape swore, his frustration increasing when the words wouldn't come out around the gag, but before he could do anything, Lupin's hands were drawing his arms back and binding them again. Lupin eased him to the rug to lie on his side.

"Now comes the punishment part, Severus," he whispered in his ear. "You get to lay here, your arse leaking come, your balls turning blue, and your dick on fire until your desire fades." He fluttered warm fingers lightly over Snape's aching genitals. "No release for you."

Snape tried to curse, but it sounded, to his own ears, rather humiliatingly like begging.

Lupin slapped Snape's buttocks as he stood. "Have time for a cuppa, Charlie, before you go?"

"Ta, Remus, that'd be grand."

Their steps faded into the kitchen and Snape lay on the floor quivering, his arse aching, his groin on fire, and his mind floating on sensory overload. He knew, somewhere in a barely functioning part of his brain, that he had to figure out a way to make this all happen again.

**.**


End file.
